


Of Starry Eyes and Midnight Kisses

by RebelOfMyHeart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversary sex. Yay!</p><p>Originally posted March 31, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xiuhan ❤️

Luhan sat down on the bed, waiting while Minseok finished up in the bathroom. They had just gotten back from celebrating their first anniversary, with the closest thing to a fancy dinner that two broke university students could afford, and a stroll along the riverside. 

He felt jittery, excited for what was coming up. It has been weeks since they made love. Why so long? It seems like life tried so hard to keep them apart. As university students, they had a schedule full of courses, assignments/ homework and studying, with Luhan in Psychology and Minseok in Social Work. Along with school, they had their part-time jobs and Minseok’s volunteer work. With two part-time jobs each and Minseok doing extra volunteer work for mandatory hours; time wasn’t flying free in front of them. Even after all that, their apartment was never empty, with their friends always filtering in and out of the tiny home. Whether it be for advice, food or just a place to lounge around, their tiny abode always seemed to be filled with people. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise him if he finds Sehun and Tao making out on the couch in the morning (it happened before, don’t ask…).

“The universe is out to cock-block us!” Luhan had once declared, to no one in particular, after Minseok fell asleep in the middle of their make-out session. Poor Minseok had two midterms that day and a rather stressful day at work. Being a part-time barista was not easy, especially at rush hour.

Luhan closes his eyes, leaning back on his hands, hung his head back and took a deep breath, relaxing for a moment, when he felt someone straddle his lap.

Opening his eyes, he’s met with sparkling feline-like eyes, sweet lips on his mouth and arms around his neck. Kissing him back, Luhan ran his hands on his boyfriend’s muscular back, appreciating the warmth of holding Minseok in his arms.

“So-who’s-turn-is-it-to-top-?” Minseok asks between kisses, as he kissed his way to Luhan’s neck, humming as he sucked on a particular spot he knew that would make Luhan shiver.

“Mine. You topped last time,” Luhan said with ragged breaths, undeniably shivering as desire ran it’s way through his body. 

And for a while, that was the only conversation they had, as they got rid of each other’s clothes. Lust and carnal desire warming their skin, marking each other with kisses, licks, nips and love bites. Feeling each other around like they were exploring each other for the first time, loving the feeling of soft, smooth skin beneath their fingers and on their mouths. Quiet moans and low compliments fill the air.

With both of them naked and quite hard, Luhan gently places Minseok on the bed, stumbling on his way to the nightstand next to the bed, getting the lube and a condom, tossing them onto the bed, before climbing back onto it. He settles right in front of Minseok, as the latter was opening the condom foil with his teeth and pulls out the rubber.

“Here,” Minseok mumbles, as he motions forward, putting the condom on Luhan’s cock. Opening the bottle of lube with pop, he pours a generous amount of lube onto his hands, before tossing the bottle to Luhan, who also poured a good amount of lube onto his own hand. Closing the bottle and tossing right next to him on the bed, Luhan threw a beautiful smile at Minseok and Minseok flashes him a cute smile, excitement twirling in his eyes. Together, they take each other’s cocks in their hands, slowly pumping them to a full erection while simultaneously lathering it with lube. Slowly kissing each other, they break away.

Minseok scooted up to towards the front of bed, lying on his back, his head on a fluffy pillow. Spreading his legs, folding his knees towards his chest, he holds them in place by the back of his knees. Luhan makes his in between Minseok’s legs, popping open the bottle lube once again to cover three fingers with lube.

“Ready, love?” questions Luhan, making sure Minseok is comfortable.

“Always,” smirks Minseok, shooting him a confident, crooked smile.

And with that, Luhan gently pushes in his index finger into Minseok, all the way to his knuckle, giving Minseok a moment to get use the sudden intrusion by circling it around. Watching Minseok’s face, Luhan gets the signal to add another finger, pushing in the a second finger, stopping momentarily half-way when Minseok flinches, before he nods at Luhan to continue his ministrations. Using two fingers to stretch Minseok in a scissoring motion, he adds a third finger to make sure he’s stretched enough and there’s enough lube.

Luhan lines his cock up, hovering just over Minseok, always waiting for Minseok to be ready. Always waiting for the ‘go’, he get’s his signal when Minseok pulls him in for a kiss using one hand. Luhan moves away from the kiss to put his hands on Minseok’s waist and pushes slowly, always waiting for Minseok to get use to feeling before pushing in even more. Once he was in completely, drops his head right next to Minseok’s head, his mouth right next to Minseok’s ear. There’s a few moments of silence while he feels Minseok’s chest rising and falling quickly, caused by a delicious mixture of lust and adrenaline, both of them breathing fast.

“Shall I?” Luhan asks, his hot breath ghosting over his lover’s ear.

He gets his answer when he feels Minseok nibbling on his neck and humming an agreement. Starting with shallow thrusts, Luhan slowly makes his way to well-paced thrusts, just the way Minseok and him likes it. Sometime during all of this, Minseok wraps his legs around Luhan’s waist, hands alternating between holding onto Luhan’s shoulders, feeling over the latter’s torso and upper back, fingernails leaving marks every time Luhan hits that sweet spot or running his hand through Luhan’s black locks. Luhan manages to sneak a hand between them, while the other held onto Minseok’s waist, lazily pumping Minseok’s cock in a slow manner, almost as if he was teasing him. Along with Luhan’s teasing pace on his cock, Minseok bucks his hips, grinding against Luhan while the latter thrusts. 

While Luhan was moving in and out, he kept watching his lover’s face, which shone with sweat, beauty, and admiration. They never broke eye contact, because Luhan loved the way Minseok looked while they made love, with a mischievous smile that let out breathy moans, flushed cheeks and damp brown bangs hanging down his forehead. 

What Luhan loves the most is Minseok eyes, which Luhan always swears he sees stars. As he stares into those fluttering eyes that twinkle with stars, Luhan imagines himself in those stars that are gateway to another galaxy, a galaxy where there is only Minseok and him, dancing on a pathway of stars, that glows purple and silver beneath their feet. The glow brightens up their surroundings, revealing colourful planets twirling around and a comet shower that falls around them. And it’s only Luhan and Minseok, in a slow dance, with carefree smiles that illuminate their faces.

Suddenly everything stops. Luhan is buried deep in Minseok, physically not able to be any closer. It’s a frozen moment, where nobody is moving and the only sound to be heard is their breaths. Minseok cocks his head to the side, wordlessly asking ‘What’s wrong?’, and Luhan just smiles, placing a chaste kiss on Minseok’s lips.

“Happy Anniversary, Minseokkie. I love you,” whispers Luhan reverently.

“I love you too, Luhan-ah. Happy Anniversary!” smiles Minseok adoringly, and Luhan knows there is no better love in the world than the moment they are sharing right now.

Minseok returns the kiss with another one that’s just as pure, gently urging Luhan to continue. So Luhan does as he is bid, bringing them closer to release. Minseok cums first, trembling as the sweet orgasm shoots through him with joy and pleasure, covering both their abdomens with his semen. Luhan followed just moments after, experiencing the same delicious feeling, releasing into the condom and riding out his orgasm.

Once they both got down from their high, Luhan slipped out Minseok. He got up, threw is condom into the trashcan and got some towels. Wiping each other off, they were clean from cum and sweat. They lay there cuddling, enjoying each other’s warmth, with Luhan’s nose buried in Minseok’s brown hair, enjoying the smell of their coconut shampoo and arms around his waist.

“What time is it?” Minseok asks, half-asleep and nipping the base of Luhan’s neck.

Looking over across the room, where the clock sits on the dresser, Luhan replies, “Almost midnight.”

“How about a kiss goodnight and then we turn in for the night?”

“Of course, love.”

And so after a nice goodnight kiss, they fall into comfortable slumber in each other’s arms.


	2. The Morning After

“Did you get laid?” Sehun asks, as Luhan settles down on their table in the cafeteria, the former eyeing the hickies around Luhan’s neck. Minseok, had class, so he couldn’t join them.

Punching Sehun on the arms, Suho says, “I believe the proper question is ‘How was your anniversary?’, you idiot.”

“Whatever gramps,” Sehun replies, turning around to ignore Suho, who let out a huff. “So how was it? Get fucked into the mattress?”

Luhan rolled his eyes, asking himself why he hangs out with immature people.

“No, Sehun, I did not get fucked into the mattress and yes, I did have sex, considering the fact it was our anniversary. Thanks for asking.”

“You look like the type to bottom.”

“No, we take turns. Not all of us enjoy bottoming all the time, Mr. Ultimate Bottom.”

“Hey! Don’t judge my tastes, I like being dominated!”

“Anyway,” Suho interrupts, deciding that it was time to steer the conversation to another topic, judging from the weird looks they were getting, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. We had dinner at that bistro downtown and had a stroll by the riverside. It was pleasantly fun,” Luhan answers, smiling at the thoughts of the memories.

“Boring!” says Sehun, “I was expecting some kinky shit, maybe some drama. You guys are as generic Suho and Chen.”

“We’re not generic!” Suho says, thoroughly offended, “We just like being the sweet vanilla couple. Chen and I don’t need your freakiness and Gossip Girl drama to prove our love to each other, unlike you and Tao.”

Sehun eyes narrow and he smirks, “You haven’t seen that maid costume Chen bought, have you?”

“Wha-what maid costume?” Suho asks, slowly turning pale.

“The other day, when your boyfriend, Tao and I were hanging out, we decided to explore the new sex shop that opened up down the street from our apartment. We convinced him to buy a sexy maid outfit, cause he was talking about spicing up your sex lives. Don’t worry, it’s perfect for you, considering me and Tao picked it out for him,” Sehun says, with sickly sweet smile that only spells trouble.

“Y-you what?” Suho manages to say, facing blanching even more before his face became red. “Don’t corrupt my boyfriend, you crazy kinkster!”

“Say goodbye to your vanilla days!” Sehun manages to say between laughs.

Suho sat there, just about ready to cry, looking like his soul got sucked out of his body.

Meanwhile Luhan sat there quietly, praying that Minseok’s class ends soon. He needs some sanity in his life.


End file.
